


Hold the illusion

by WrenBaker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Illusions, M/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is occasionally necessary to ignore whatever knowledge you have of the world and its evils, so that you can be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the illusion

They lay side to side on the double bed, it was pre-dawn and no light had yet entered the darkened room through the thick curtains. The only sounds to be heard were soft breathing and the occasional rustle of bed linen. Neither man was asleep, it a couple of hours before the alarm clock would go off. Ruining the illusion that they were the only two people in the world.

Until then however the illusion held, and they could ignore the knowledge that they held. Of what lived in the world. The men who tortured and murdered defenceless women and the women that butchered their children. Until the alarm declared loudly that another work-day must begin the only two people in the world were Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron rolled from his back to face his younger lover, who was at that moment pretending to be asleep. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that action. Spencer should know by now that Hotch had seen him sleep too many times to be fooled by his oh-so-regular breathing. Unfortunately Spencer almost never slept that easily.

His eyes were resolutely closed, and he seemed determined to maintain his pretence. This was far too good of an opportunity for Hotch to pass up. So he moved closer to kiss him lightly in the corner of Spencer's mouth. Finally he gave up and opened his eyes, acting as if he'd just woken up. "Good Morning" he said blearily. Aaron smiled, "Doesn't the sun need to be up for it to qualify as morning?" he asked rhetorically.

Spencer sat up and looked at him, brushing his slightly too-long hair out of his brown eyes. "Actually…" he began, but at Aaron's glance he realised that a monologue wasn't appropriate at this early hour and stopped himself. Aaron smiled again, it was hard not to, he found the young genius cute most of the time. When he was half-awake (or at least pretending to be), he was so cute it was almost painful. He pulled him back down onto their bed, and held him close against his chest.

Spencers back against his chest. It felt good. It felt natural; he took Spencer's hand and traced a familiar message on his palm. I love you.

In the darkness of the room and the quiet of the house he could hear Spencer whisper back, "I love you too".


End file.
